Five Nights At Powerpuffs
Five Nights At The Powerpuff Girls Story.....The professor decides to get money and work at a pizzeria starring robot versions of his own girls. But as he takes in the night shift, they might just be deadly..... Phone Call Night 1.... ( Mojo Jojo) Hello.....I made killer robots. I wanted the girls to be here, not you....ugh. just close the door if they are at the door... and don't get killed. If they get into your room they will laser eye you and toast you to death. Bye.....for now. Night One is very easy. Only Bubbles moves, and sometimes doesn't even make or do your door. The power is easy to maintain so long you don't fool around with it. Power Unit interval....24 seconds Door if being used...22 seconds Light if being used...21 seconds. Notes.... Extremely rarely, Golden Blossom will appear. She looks like blossom, but is gold and has black eyes. To make her Go away, just lift the camera. Night 2 Phone Call....You are still here....well, they don't really get hard....well, I played this scary computer game called five nights at Freddy.... whatever. I'd say Bubbles is Bonnie, Buttercup is Chica, and Blossom, being the leader, is freddy. Foxy would be Old Blossom/Evil Blossom so.....don't let her get you, she'll rip you apart in rage! Well, bye now! (Mumbles)... Why do I have this career? Night Two is relatively easy. Bubbles will sometimes move at 4 to 5 am. The power gets harder to maintain. Blossom still stays put. A withered Bunny will run at you at 5 am, so close the left door. You have two seconds to do this. Power Interval...20 seconds. Door if being used...18 seconds Light if being used...19 seconds. Night 3 Phone Call.... Okay, third night. This is the real deal now. You may think I'm bananas, no pun intended, but it's true! Blossom is out now! Goodbye, I gotta smack. (Phone call ends as slurping and loud chewing Is audible for 3 seconds.) This is where the train lifts off. It gets a lot harder, and Blossom starts to move at 3 am. She can sneak into the office, so be careful. You cannot see her via the lights so just close it when she is at the corner. PI....18 seconds. Door PI....16 seconds Light PI...17 seconds. Night 4 Phone call.... Why are you still here!? Money isn't everything! Now excuse... (Blossom and the girls crash through his window, beating him up because he stole their computer. They fly off, blowing a raspberry.) Never mind. Night Four is very difficult. Buttercup moves right at 1 am, Bubbles at 3-4, and Blossom at 3. Bunny will attack 2-3 times. Power management is now difficult as well. PI...15 seconds. Door PI...13 seconds. Light PI...14 seconds. Note that there is a logical way to distract Bubbles. If you look at the kitchen camera, she gets attracted to it. This will cost power and the possibility of either Bunny, Bubbles or Blossom killing you. Night 5 Phone call....I'm done.....now I'm going with my date. (Femenine laugh is heard.) Bye now, I HATE this. This is the last main night, not counting Nights 6 & 7. Implied, this is the hardest night. Blossom will move 2 am, Bubbles at 12, Buttercup at 1, and Bunny will attack 4 times. PI...16 seconds Door PI...14 seconds. Light PI...15 seconds. Night 6 is night 5 but harder. Everything is the same, except that it's harder, and you play as one of the robot girls. This is because they are playing. Tha girl you play as has a clone. Night 7 depends on what AI everyone has difficulty wise. Note that for nights 6 & 7, there is no phone call. Characters Buttercup... Basically Bonnie. She is the first to move. If she is backstage, her eyes turn black, similar to Golden Blossom. She goes down to the office via the left hall. Bubbles... Basically Chica. She doesn't move very far on night one, but can pose a serious threat, as she is known to jam the doors. She goes down the Right Hall. Blossom....Freddy. If she leaves the stage, her eyes are just like Bubbles and Golden Blossom. She usually lurks in the shadows. She fan and will sneak into your room. You can't see her through the door lights, so just close the door as you see her in the corner. She comes via the Right Hall. Bunny....Foxy. She appears in Night 2, but can appear in Night One if the player is idle for too long. The player has two seconds to close the door before getting mauled by Bunny. She can run a max of 4 times. Golden Blossom... Appears rarely in Nights 1 and 3, sometimes 6. She doesn't crash the game, but will kill you and force you to play a new game. So, she unsaves your progress. She can easily be warded off by looking at the monitor. The Professor...The player plays as him. After completing five nights, he gets a check of $8,000,000. The map is fnaf 1 map, but with powerpuff girls decorations instead of fnaf decorations. Pictures would be highly appreciated, thanks. Category:Games